Keeping Our Sins
Keeping Our Sins is a book written by Dan J. Hawkins. It is the eighth book in the Hawcross series and is set in a fictional reality. The book focuses on the character Rex Lincoln as he is forced to become an assasisin for Washington DC/Hawcross Central. This marks the third of a partial rilogy in the Hawcross Series, directly following on from Blue Monday. Synopsis After the Carnage left behind in the Town of Bartley, Rex Lincoln has become a Fugitive. After a Plane Crash into Washington DC, President Roulette refuses to hand Rex over to Britain to face justice and is instead using him to carry out poloitical assassinations. However, when Rex refuses to kill a child, he once again finds himself on the wrong side of the law and is forced to flee to seek help from old allies. With the Washington Police Force in hot pursuit under the leadership of Assassain, Joshua Dance, Rex's only hope for survival is to fight back and clear his name. Plot The Difference between Hawcross and Hawcross Central (Washington DC) is that Central is pretty much it's own state. They have their own laws, their own jurisdiction and their own advancements within technology (stolen from the Owvers), far superior to the rest of Hawcross, because of this they have become a hate state. Central hates any intervention from the outside world and treat TANK and the rest of the Government like terrorists. With Rex now in their hands and in their prison, it's safe to say that he's not just walking back to home base. Central make a call to the British Hawcross Government and try to bargain for Rex's life only to find that because of the events that have led Rex into this situation he is now wanted on the accounts of murdering the primeminister, the outbreak of a virus and the destruction of Blue City. Unwilling to give up such a criminal, Central refuse any offers and close transmissions. Being tortured for days on end, Central President Microft Roulette makes a deal with Rex that the only way he's getting out alive is to do a little work for them. Forced into being a criminal, Rex is sent on several assasination missions but refuses to do one when he finds his target is a 13 year old boy who has been hacking into Central's mainframe. Beign taken to the White House, Rex first hand refuses to carry on his "missions" and threatens President Roulette. Walking away, Rex is then pursued by Central's SWAT Force, a pack of deadly killer robots. Being pursued by them through Central, Rex finally escapes capture and exits into main land Hawcross where Central's jurisdiction ends. However, one robot refuses to stay within boundaries and crosses the line, this results in all out war between Central and Hawcross. With the robots now free to chase after Rex, he makes his way to Hawcross Crime Central where he is saved by Paulie Swift and his old comrades of the Tahmm Gang. In the scufle however, Paulie's wife is shot dead by a Robot Enforcer while Rex immediatley destroys. Paulie becomes enraged with Rex but still offers him permission to stay in Crime Central. Rex refuses and sees himself to the Head of the Tahmm Gang and asks for back up as he needs to get back to Government House and try and explain what happened. Giving him ammunition and a little back up, Rex makes his way to Government House to try and explain everything to his Employer Christopher Drew only to be attacked on sight. Escaping capture again, Rex finally accepts his new role as a fugitive and goes all out to take down Central's main base of operations. After entering the White House, Rex kills Microft with a sniper and destroys all their structures of power, bringing down Centrall all togeather. Two days later, walking through the rubble, Rex is greeted by New Soldiers; gangs taking control of the "New World" up for grabs. They order any person they find that to be permitted to live in New World that they must prove they can kill and they will be marked after. Rex chooses his target and locates Christopher Drew, shooting him down in a public library. Rex is marked and walks off into the ruins of New World. Characters and Look-Alikes *Rex Lincoln - Jake Gyllenhall *Mycroft Roulette - Ron Pearlman *Joshua Dance - Daniel Craig *Christopher Drew - Ben Kingsley *Buckle - Ryan Gosling *Paulie Swift - Toby Maguire *The Tahmm Gang *Malcolm White - Colin Farell *Nikki *Corey Parsons - Anton Yelchin *Brendan Evans *Washington SWAT Force *Joe Riley - Gary Oldman